


why do we bother to stay?

by verucaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Character Study, Child Neglect, Gen, Vomit Mention, stupid umbrella academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: "Forty-three children are born under mysterious circumstances. Millionaire Kyouske Munakata attempts to adopt them all.He gets seven."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	why do we bother to stay?

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid but holy shit i love danganronpa and umbrella academy. i can't get over them.

Forty-three children are born under mysterious circumstances on the thirty-first of October. Millionaire Kyouske Munakata made it his mission to find and adopt as many of these children as possible.

He gets seven (and he builds a nanny, named Chisa.)

The first two are the easiest - one with dark hair and purple eyes and another with red hair and blue eyes. From the start, the child affectionately dubbed 'Number One' shows signs of supernatural abilities. Toddlers at the age should not be able to throw their toys to make dents in the walls or fall down a flight of stairs after being pushed by their adopted brother. The other doesn't show powers until his later life - seven or eight years old - when he throws a knife perfectly into his sibling's leg despite them being across the room. _(Chisa brushes her hands over_ _the boy's faces, smoothes their hair and names them, "Mondo and Leon." )_

The first woman of the group has thick blue hair and eyes that quickly drove to tears when she was handed over to Kyouske. Her power is interesting - fun, one could say - a power that could be used for great, but instead used for extra chocolate or five more minutes before bed. Kyouske drills it into her, _I heard a rumour._ She does not repeat those words to him. Her siblings are not so lucky, as they hand over their allowance for the week. _(Chisa brushes through her hair and lets her pick out her own name, "Sayaka" rings in his ears.)_

The forth is from a poor backroom, where his mother is tearful but prepared to give him over at a fair price. Number Four is squeamish, timid and cowardly at first and Kyouske regrets paying such a dear price for him. Hiding away from Kyouske, his new siblings and anyone that tries to interact with him. He is lonely, Kyouske notices he begins talking to himself. At first, Kyouske's determined to stamp out the childish habit. He realises what's wrong. Number Four spends a week in the cemetery. _(Chisa hold him as he sobs into her arms, frozen with fear from his training, "It's okay, Yasuhiro... Hiro, yes?")_

Number Five is taken from France, where his parents are more than willing to press the wailing baby into Kyouske's hands and scuttle away. Number Five is the first and only blonde of the group, Kyouske scoffs and hopes he doesn't fit the dumb blonde stereotype that was so popular. Like Number Two, his power is not explored right away. He is snappy, rude and Kyouske begins to regret adopting him until he sneezes. He ends up in a different room. _(Kyouske works him so hard and fast, he vomits. Chisa pats his back and "Byakuya" slips out. He likes it.)_

Number Six and Seven get shipped over together. Both came at equal prices, from different countries, and their mothers were barely adults themselves. Six - despite being short, shy and kind to others - holds a monster beneath his thin chest. He is too weak to hold the monsters at bay, to control them and keep them controlled. When released, the tentacles rip into everything. Employees, walls, windows. Number Six cries in pain. _(Chisa sticks the fourth plaster onto his arm, "Are you sure you're okay, Makoto? I can get you more snacks if you like.")_

Number Seven is... nothing. She reads and writes and stays quiet in the background. She is not special. _(Chisa hold her tightly to her chest, while the girl cries that she isn't involved. Chisa calls her "Touko." Touko stops crying, for a little while.)_


End file.
